This is a competitive renewal application to support the Genetics/Developmental Biology Training Program at Stanford University. The funding will support the 30"' through 35"' years of this long-standing program that trains graduate students to become independent researchers and teachers. This highly-successful program is comprised of 16 Ph.D. students at any given time, who work in the laboratories of 42 participating faculty members in the Departments of Genetics and Developmental Biology. Research opportunities abound in using genetics, genomics, molecular and cell biology tools to study a wide range of problems in modern biology, including developmental biology, genomic sciences, computational biology, including comparative sequencing and analysis, functional genomics, DNA, protein, and carbohydrate microarray technologies, algorithm development, statistical genetics, high-throughput genotyping and genetic analysis, evolutionary genomics, pharmacogenetics, human population genetics, and many other biological problems that benefit from a broad multidisciplinary perspective. Many projects involve development of new wet-lab as well as computational technologies and tools. Emphases of the G/DB Training Program will be to provide a broad interdisciplinary education to a wide range of Trainees, to serve to coordinate research and training activities throughout the entire campus, and to help disseminate modern biological science by preparing Trainees for the next steps in their careers. In addition to providing this training, the Genetics/Developmental Biology Training Program, in collaboration with another major program that involves most of the laboratories in the two departments, will have an ambitious program for the Minority Action Plan and education outreach. The MAP and outreach components, which are already very strong on the Stanford campus, will expand and ensure the success of our efforts to help increase diversity in our scientific ranks while also providing younger students and the general public with knowledge about science and scientists and how these impact their daily lives. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]